


Step Through the Door, Breathe, Relax (RAFAEL BARBA)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Imagine arriving home after a long day to find Rafael asleep on the couch, along with your four-month-old daughter asleep on his chest </p><p>word count: 683</p><p>warnings: mentions of threats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Through the Door, Breathe, Relax (RAFAEL BARBA)

You unlocked the door, ready to see your husband.

When the door shut behind you, you pulled off your utility belt, setting it on top of the fridge, “‘Fael, I’m home!” You unbuttoned your uniform shirt, tossing it aside as you pulled your undershirt from where it was tucked into your pants, “I hope this thing with Munson is over fast. All the other CO’s are getting antsy. I guess with everything going on it’s lighting a fire under their asses. Even the girls are feeling some sort of way.”

You paused in the doorway of the kitchen, listening for Rafael’s reply but you were met with silence. Was he angry with you for discussing the case? You knew that you weren’t supposed to discuss it, but who cared if you did? Rafael was your husband and you discussed things of that nature with your husband.

“Look, I know we’re not supposed to talk but it’s my job. They’re all lookin’ at me like I’m a traitor, ‘Fael. It’s exhausting.” You cocked your hip as you turned the corner into the living room, scanning for Rafael or your child. Both were unusually silent and it unnerved you. The threats, the turmoil at your job… It was putting you on edge.

But then you saw them on the couch. One of Rafael’s hand was dangling over the couch, one of Adoncia’s books on the floor underneath it and the other hand was on Adoncia’s stomach as she lay peacefully on Rafael’s tummy. You sighed, grinning from ear to ear as you kicked your shoes off, leaving them next to the doorway as you toed off your socks, too. All that was left was your uniform slacks, but then you took them off, too, tossing them into the recliner next to the couch.

“Hey, ‘Fael,” You cooed as you kneeled next to his head, “Wake up. I’m home.” His eyes barely cracked but when he saw you a soft smile lit up his face, “I see you and Adoncia are confortable.” He looked over your body and used the hand that wasn’t holding his daughter in place and caressed the side of your face.

“Of course we are, tesoro. Would I have still been sleeping if I weren’t?” You kissed him, chastely, and Adoncia sighed in her sleep. “Mi vida es muy bonita.” You scoffed, faking offense.

“Oh, so I am merely your treasure and the four month old is your life?” A weak jab as you both knew she was most definitely both of your lives and then some. Besides Rafael, the small child was the love of your life.

“Adoncia es mi vida, sino que son el tesoro de mi vida, mi amor.” You smiled and kissed him again, softly running your hand over the tuft of hair that cropped up on her head around month two. It was the color of Rafael’s and she had his skin, but your eyes. She was a perfect combination of you both, a personification of the love you shared.

“I’m glad you’ve taken to her so well.” You said, “I was worried, you know, when I hadn’t held her in a week that you didn’t like her.” Rafael chuckled, his stomach bouncing and rousing your four month old as she began to cry.

“Mierda,” Rafael breathed, closing his eyes as he tilted his bed back. You laughed as she squirmed, reaching out for her. As she curled to your chest her cried became whimpers and her whimpers became soft sighs as she drifted back to sleep.

“Budge up, ‘Fael,” When he didn’t move you laid down on top of him, adjusting yourself until your body slotted perfectly with Rafael’s and Adoncia was content.

And you were, too. Suddenly nothing mattered; not Munson, not the trial, not the dirty looks you were receiving at work.

The only thing that mattered was the baby on your chest and Rafael’s arms around your waist, his face in your neck, his breath ghosting over your shoulder and the kisses he placed there. The only thing that mattered was your family.


End file.
